The Life And Lies of Albus Severus Potter
by Sucre Bebe
Summary: This story follows Albus through his seven years of Hogwarts. Chapter 5 is up, and there is a Christmas Party at the Burrow!
1. Meeting & Prejudice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I updated this chapter again (the updated version has been up on LiveJournal for a little while), I have added a few more mentions of characters...

* * *

**Meeting and Prejudice (aka 'The Beginning')**

I wandered along the train corridor, looking for an empty compartment. James wouldn't let me sit with him and Fred and the rest of his second year friends, like Mum made him promise he would. Not that I thought he would. I knew, even as he promised Mum, he wouldn't thinking; he was too cool for me or something like that. I noticed an empty compartment and grabbed the handle.

But as I slid the door open I noticed that it wasn't empty, but had one lone, blond haired boy, sitting in the corner, looking out the window. I started upon realising he was the boy Dad and Uncle Ron had pointed out on the platform, I didn't remember his first name, but his last name was Malfoy. I knew his dad was a member of the Wizengemot. Uncle Ron didn't like him very much. Louis told me, when I asked passing by Louis' compartment on the train, that it was because the Malfoy's were an old Pureblood family, who hated Muggleborns. So maybe I shouldn't sit with him, if he was—

"Are you just going to stand there?" the Malfoy boy asked, startling me from my thoughts. I then realised I must look kind of stupid, just standing lost in thought in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry, can I sit here?" The words had come out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I couldn't take them back, as much as I wished to.

"Sure," he replied casually, gesturing around the empty compartment. "Plenty of room."

"I'm Albus by the way. Albus Potter," I said as I took a seat, hoping he would tell me to leave.

"Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you," he said, politely. We both sat there for a few moments, in an awkward silence, having nothing to talk about. Then, breaking the silence, Scorpius spoke, "Are you a First year, too?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I replied "Yeah- are you as nervous as I am?"

"Definitely," and from there we easily moved into conversation, and we talked non-stop till the trolley arrived.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman pushing the trolley asked us.

"Uh, five chocolate frogs, four pumpkin pastries and a box of Bertie Bott's," I answered immediately (having thought of what I would order from the trolley for only... oh... at least a month now).

"Five chocolate frogs for me as well and three licorice wands," Scorpius said.

We both handed her our money, and we took our sweets and slid the compartment door shut. We begun eating our sweets and laughing at odd stories we told each other. Pretty soon it began getting darker out and so we got on our new school robes. We were both excited and nervous and you could practically feel the electric energy in the compartment.

"What House are you going to be in?" Scorpius asked. I froze. Not only had I been contemplating that exact question for months (with James harassing me the entire time), but also I was talking to a Malfoy. Whose family, according to Louis, had been in Slytherin for generations, the one house I really did not want to be in. But he seemed different then Louis had made his family out to be. Not that Louis had probably met any Malfoy's, probably just listening to someone else talk.

"Um, well I hope to be in Gryffindor," I said unsurely. "You?"

"I don't know, probably Slytherin. I don't get along with anyone in that House, because none of them really like my family, but my whole family has been in Slytherin," Scorpius answered, in a somehow calm voice.

"Huh- well, you and I could be in Gryffindor together, then at least you'd have at least one friend in your House, right?"

He paused. "Alright, maybe I'll be in Gryffidor." The train began to slow, and then came to a complete stop.

Scorpius and I both leapt up, he slid open the compartment door, and we hurried into the already crowded hallway. We pushed through the crowd, and we were pushed along by the crowd.

As we stumbled on to the platform, Hagrid was immediately noticeable. He stood, not far away, swinging a lit lantern, calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years ove' here with me!" Scorpius and I made out way over to Hagrid, and stood with the rest of the First years, huddled together.

Hagrid led us down to the lake, where there were boats awaiting us. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid called, immediately everyone scrambled into the boats. Scorpius and I climbed in a boat. Followed quickly by a small, blonde haired girl. Moments later Rose, my cousin, joined us, making four in our boat.

"Oh, so now you'll sit with me? Where were you anyway?" I asked, slightly upset now, having expected Rosie to sit with me, when no one else did, but I hadn't been able to find her on the train.

"Sorry, Luce and I sat with Molly, and her friends," Rose replied, simply as if that made the whole thing better. (Lucy and Molly are my other cousins. Lucy is also a First year and Molly is a Fourth year).

"Why aren't you sitting with Lucy then?" I asked. Scorpius sat, silently watching the exchange.

"She wanted to sit with some of the First year girls from our compartment. So I came to sit with you, I figured you'd want some company," Rose said, sounding defensive now.

"Well I have Scorpius to keep me company, so I don't need your company" I sneered. Rose stared at Scorpius, as if just now realising other people were in the boat. She simply said 'Oh,' and went quiet for a moment. Of course being Rosie she couldn't let it go. "Well I can't very well get off now, we're in the middle of the lake!"

"Well, you could get off, you just might get a little wet," Scorpius pointed out, trying (and failing) to hide a smile. I didn't even try though, and I started laughing. Rosie looked quiet affronted and gave a little 'hmph', which Uncle Ron swore she got from her mother.

The rest of the boat ride was silent, as we drew nearer to the castle, that Dad said would be my home for the next seven ride across the lake was strange. The boats simply drifted across the lake magically. You couldn't see anything in the dark water of the lake except your own reflection, but I had heard the tales of merpeople and a giant squid, which lurked in the depths of the lake. We bumped against the rocky bank and the four of us clambered out of the boat. The rocks were slippery, making for a difficult climb up the banks and to the doors.

As we entered the castle I was in awe. It was warm and inviting, it was comfortable and safe, and yet massive and imposing in its grandeur. Just then a woman I could recognise anywhere appeared. She wore a set of emerald robes and an emerald hat sat on top of her head where her hair, which was once black but now mostly grey, was pulled into a tight bun.

"Follow me," McGonagall instructed in her stern, sharp voice. She then led us into a large hall with a large wooden set of doors at one side, a large staircase and high ceilings, and then spoke again,

"Stay here." McGonagall entered what must be the Great Hall, where Mum said everyone eats. As soon as the doors closed chatter broke out in the room. Lucy came and found us and I introduced Scorpius and Lucy introduced herself to Scorpius. Rose and Luce moved a little ways away and started talking about – whatever Rose and Luce always talk about. Scorpius and I stood in silence for a moment.

I nervously broke the silence, "We're finally here."

"Yep," Scorpius agreed.

"It's scary and cool, all at the same time."

"Yep," Scorpius agreed again, he paused for a moment the he asked for a second time, "What House do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," I answered immediately this time. Scorpius slowly nodded his head, as if thinking.

"And you?" I asked. Scorpius just shrugged.

Before I could ask about it any farther the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall instructed us to follow her into the Great Hall. All of us new First years nervously walked in, following McGonagall. The Great Hall had five long banquet tables, one for every House and another at the far end of the Great Hall, for the professors. And in front of us, down the aisle in front of the professor's table, was a stool, which each one of us would sit on to get sorted. I saw people I knew all around me, which was somewhat reassuring, I spotted James, with Fred, at the Gryffindor table. Lorcan and Lysander were seated at the Ravenclaw table (of course not next to each other), and Neville was seated at the professor's table. McGonagall stood next to the stool, holding a scroll in her hand, which had the raggedy, singed Sorting Hat on it. We stopped in a group in front of the stool. Then it a hat in the fold opened and the hat began to sing. It sang a strange song, about the four houses and their attributes and he gave advice about new friendships.

When the hat had finished McGonagall spoke, "When I call your name, come and sit on this stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your House which will be your home at Hogwarts for the next seven years."

McGonagall unrolled the scroll, and picked up the hat from the stool, and then began calling names, "Ainsley, Kira." The small girl who had rode with us in the boat across the lake moved towards the stool. When she had sat down McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The Sorting Hat paused for a moment, then called "Ravenclaw!" Everyone at the Ravenclaw burst into applause, and they made room for her at their table.

McGonagall continued calling names, and was getting closer and closer to me, and it felt like my heart was about to jump right out of my chest, it was pounding so hard.

McGonagall was getting closer to my name, as the hat continued calling out, "Ravenclaw!" "Hufflepuff!" "Gryffindor!" "Slytherin!"

"Macmillan, Noah," McGonagall called. A family friend who I had played with since I was little, moved forward and the hat was placed on his head after a short pause the hat called, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuffs burst into applause. Noah hurried to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat with some of his siblings.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." I watched as Scorpius walked up and sat on the stool, and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head like she had everyone else. The Hat paused, and took a little longer, and then longer. And finally, "Gryffindor!" Everyone remained still. I started clapping, and slowly others followed. McGonagall tentatively took the Sorting Hat off of Scorpius's head as if it was going to say it was all a joke.

Scorpius slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table, were people made room for him and he sat on the bench.

McGonagall paused only another moment before resuming,

"Nott, Veronique." A girl walked proudly walked up to the stool and sat down, and when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head it immediately shouted "Slytherin!" The Slytherins broke into applause.

Then the next thing I knew I heard, "Potter, Albus." My heart dropped into my stomach as I slowly walked up to the stool and tentatively sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, which fell over my eyes due to how large it was. And then, the weirdest thing happened, the Hat started talking to me! "…Very interesting… very brave and loyal… I see great potential in you… I know just where to put you," I held my breath, "Gryffindor!"

The Sorting Hat was pulled from my eyes and the light was suddenly bright, temporarily blinding me, I blinked, and my eyes quickly adjusted again. Everyone was clapping and I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Scorpius who gave me a small smile. I saw James and Fred give me a thumbs-up from down the table.

A few moments later McGonagall had gotten to Luce. "Weasley, Lucy." Luce hurried up to the stool, and sat down. The Hat paused then said "Gryffindor!" I made room next to me on the bench, and Luce came and sat.

The next name that McGonagall called was Rose's. I could tell Luce was holding her breath. "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called and Lucy relaxed. McGonagall had scarcely taken the Hat from Rose's head when she hopped up and ran down towards the Gryffindor, and sat between me and Lucy. After Rose "Wildsmith", "Wotton", and then "Wright" was the last to go.

So, Headmaster Knave stood, and made one short statement, "Let the feast begin," Then food started appearing in the empty dishes and everyone quickly began eating.

"Looks like you're stuck with me now," Scorpius whispered to me, throwing me a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "When I'm sick of you I'll just kill you," I smirked at him.

He smirked back at me, "Oh, you think you're that skilled, huh?"

"I don't think so, I know so."

"Whatever," Scorpius replied smiling, rolling his eyes. When we had finished eating dinner we had pudding.

Suddenly the food disapppeared and then Headmaster Knave stood once more, "First years follow your prefects to your House."

Scorpius, Luce, Rose, and I followed our prefect, up a large staircase, and up several more staircases. We stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Lemondrops," the prefect said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a warm and inviting room. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room," the prefect informed us, "And up the stairs on the right is the boy's dormitory, and the stairs on the left the girl's dormitory. Your things are up there waiting for you." We split into two groups, boys and girls, and headed up to our respective dorms, Luce, Rosie and I saying our goodbyes.


	2. Classes & Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the related materials J.K. Rowling does (that is why she is rich and I am not)

This chapter took me a little while to finish sadly, considering it is just an introduction, but I have finally updated. Chapter 3 should come quicker (hopefully), because I am nearly done with it already.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Classes & Family**  
**(a.k.a. Letters are a Big Deal)**

Scorpius and I shared a dormitory with three other boys Wallace (who went by Wally), Logan, and Henry. After we introduced ourselves we all unpacked a bit, then headed to bed. I fell asleep easily, and had a dreamless sleep.

The next morning we hurriedly got dressed into our school robes and went downstairs to the Great Hall, for breakfast. We got our schedules for the rest of the year, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, the six basic classes for 1st year students. I was incredibly nervous about all of it, I think Scorpius was too. But maybe that was my overly nervous self reflecting that on to other people. I rushed through breakfast, as I had little appetite. Then Scorpius and I rushed out of the Great Hall, anxious to get to our first class.

We were heading for the DADA classroom when Rosie and Luce caught up to us. "Didn't think you were heading there without us, did you?" Rose said smiling. I gave her a small smile back as the four of us reached the classroom, and walked in together.

The four of us took seats together. Rose and Luce took two desks of the front row, and Scorpius and I sat in the two desks behind them.

Class began with a short man, in a black suit introducing himself, "I am Professor Palmer, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." I could tell right then and there I wasn't going to get along with this man. I do not know what it was, but I knew. He went on, explaining his objectives for this year, which mainly consisted of basic knowledge of defensive spells, and knowing the basic dark creatures. He gave us schoolwork to complete; to read the first chapter of our book, and write a foot-long summary on it. I told you I didn't like him, and here was my first valid reason why.

Next it was Herbology. This was reassuring because Neville, I mean 'Professor Longbottom', was the professor of this class. Which made it easier, well, made me less nervous anyway. Neville—Professor Longbottom—was an old family friend; he had went to school with my dad and my mum.

To get to Herbology we had to leave the castle and go to the greenhouses. When all of us were in the greenhouse (which was ridiculously humid by the way) Neville introduced himself to everyone, "I'm Professor Longbottom, and the Head of Hufflepuff house." Neville them preceded to explain the benefits of Herbology, such as knowledge of potions, remedies, and knowing poisonous or dangerous plants when you see them, and knowing how to counteract them. I have to admit, Herbology is not at all interesting to me.

At the end of the class we were dismissed but as we filed out Neville said, "Hey, Albus, will you stay back a moment?"

I nodded unsure of what Neville could want. I waved the other three on. They left, Scorpius watching me nervously, "Yeah Neville? Professor Longbottom, I mean."

He gave a small laugh, "I was just wondering how your first day of classes are going?"

"Well, I've found my first two classes fine, and I've made a friend in my dorm already, and Rosie and Lucy are in Gryffindor with me, so it's alright. Oh, and my Mum and Dad said hi," I told him.

"Well I'm glad to hear from your parents, say hello back for me if you write them a letter anytime soon. Well, I was just checking up on you, saying hi and all."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I've got to go, I have to find my next class."

"Alright, see you around, Albus," Neville said, and turned back to a table he was setting some strange plants on.

I hurried out of the greenhouse and back to the castle. I walked quickly through the corridors, and reached the History of Magic classroom. I saw Scorpius had saved the seat next to him for me. As I sat in the seat Scorpius asked "Do you know that professor? The Herbology professor I mean."

I nodded, "A family friend."

Then a ghost came through the wall. Yes, a ghost was our professor. As ridiculous as it sounded (and was) it's true. His name is (or was?) Professor Binns, who james says is infamous for being boring. He started telling us what we would learn about, the history of Hogwarts, and the Goblin wars, it sounded very… uninteresting. I actually think I started to doze off as he told us about it.

But he did say one thing that spiked my interest, "In your 4th year you will learn about the War, but that's a little ways off." I have always been interested in the War, a lot of my family took part in it. But my parents haven't told me a lot about it unfortunately.

Binns assigned us to read the first chapter A History of Magic and write a foot long summary on it—sounded like fun (which was sarcasm if you couldn't tell).

When the class concluded it was once again time for us to go to the Great Hall, this time for lunch. The four of us chatted about our classes, the schoolwork, and the professors. We—Lucy, Rose and I—told Scorpius how to do well in Neville's class, "Work hard, and don't be rude." When lunch had finished we went to Potions, which was in the dungeon.

Professor Slughorn greeted us as we entered. The four of us sat around one table. Slughorn took the class period to explain where everything in the room was and then some of the potions we would be making this year. He kept smiling me when ever he mentioned "The Slug Club", for Slughorn's favorite students. He assigned us to write a 3-foot essay on the 12 benefits of Dragon's Blood. After that the we headed to Charms class.

We were greeted by a very short, white haired man, "I am Professor Flitwick!" He told us in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. After Charms we headed to Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall's class.

McGonagall gave a basic introduction to the course which sounded rather interesting (that was honesty, not sarcasm), when that class concluded it marked the end of classes.

The four of us headed to dinner. At dinner, as we had at lunch, we discussed the remainder of our classes, and professors. After dinner we went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**Things to Do Tonight:**

1. Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay

2. Transfiguration Essay

3. History of Magic Essay

4. Letter to Mum and Dad

5. Don't die

* * *

We all started working on our schoolwork, well I should say Rose and Lucy started working on their homework. Scorpius and I did not in fact begin working on our schoolwork.

Scorpius sat in a windowsill, and stared out over the grounds,which was an absolute waste of time if you ask me; I mean what was he achieving by sitting there? On the other hand, I was going to do something productive; I grabbed a blank piece of parchment, sat in a large comfy armchair, and began writing to my Mum and Dad. Say what you want about that, but I think my parents would like to know how I was… and I wanted to know how Lily was. The letter was as follows;

_'Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I've gotten through my first day of classes alright. I got sorted into Gryffindor, though you probably already received a letter telling you that. Rose & Lucy are in Gryffindor, too. I've already made a mate in my dorm. How's Lily? Is she okay without any of her brothers at home? James and I are getting along fine. How are Grandma and Grandpa? What about Teddy, how is he doing? I'm liking all my classes so far, but it's only the first day, so I'm not sure which ones will become my favorites and which one I'll come to not like. I said hi to Neville for you, and he said hi back or rather "Hello". Well, I should probably get started on my homework, I don't want to get behind on the first day. Give Lily my love._

_Albus'_

I looked up to see Scorpius staring at me from the windowsill. I got up out of the very comfortable armchair and walked over to him.

I held up my letter, "I was writing to my parents," I explained, though really I didn't have to explain myself.

"Oh," Scorpius nodded. He continued to stare at me so I had to say something.

"Why don't you write to your parents?" I suggested to him.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?" I paused a moment, "Do you think they will be mad at you?" I asked, worried now, thinking of the things Louis had said about the Malfoys.

"No, of course not. But I'm just waiting for them to write to me," he defended.

I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. I was sure something was up. Scorpius and I walked back towards the fireplace, and took two of the comfy chairs there. We both preceded to pull out our homework in silence and then began writing, almost seeming mechanical. We went on in this for what seemed like hours, but realistically was probably only half-an-hour to an hour.

Then Scorpius broke the silence (which seems to be becoming a regular habit of his), "You have a big family?" He made the sentence almost a statement, but still a little trace of a question came through, as if slightly unsure if he was right.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Nine cousins, six of which are attending Hogwarts now. I also have 2 siblings, which you may have already met my older brother, James, he's also a Gryffindor. My younger sister doesn't attend Hogwarts yet, she will in two years, her name is Lily."

"Oh," Scorpius nodded, and resumed doing his homework.

"What about you, big family?" I asked him, simply curious (I was not being nosy, I swear).

"Nah, just my grandparents, my mum, dad and myself," Scorpius replied, and an awkward silence fell between us.

The silence was broken when James came over, and said "What are you two BFF's doing over here? Doing a lot of dumb pointless things?" The statement was rude and sounded like he was trying to be cross between condescending and sarcastic, but I was going to ignore James, regardless of what he was trying to do. Because he was obviously just trying to get a rise out of us.

"Actually we are doing our homework," Scorpius retorted, defending us, and obviously not going to ignore James, and not realizing that he had just done exactly what James had wanted him to do.

"Exactly! Dumb pointless things," James replied smiling. James then walked away, before Scorpius or I could argue with him. He joined Fred over at one of the many tables scattered throughout the common room. He said something and they both laughed. That made me upset, but I wasn't going to let James get under my skin, I was going to ignore his comments and have a good 1st year at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: This is just an introduction to the different classes, with a few mentions of family. But things might get a bit... um... messier in the next chapter; Blow Up & Detention


	3. BlowUp & Detention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or related materials

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Blow-Up & Detention**  
**(a.k.a. The Great Disaster)**

**Things to Note About Hogwarts:**

1. If you get up early you can have a nice peaceful breakfast

2. Hogwarts wasn't quite what I had imagined... but not in a bad way

3. The food was spectacular, those House Elves really know how to cook

4. In such a big school it was relatively easy to avoid certain brothers (who have the initials J.S.P.)

5. Mum & Dad and I kept up a regular correspondence.

6. I did not like Professor Palmer anymore then I did on the first day, actually I believe my dislike has been growing

7. Professor Palmer didn't like me either (Why? What had I done to him? I will tell you; nothing, absolutely nothing. Well except disliked him from the moment I laid eyes on him. Whatever, technicalities)

8. Did I mention the food? Yeah? Well, the food is good.

9. Grandmum sent me some really fantastic treats (which I shared with Scorpius of course)

10. I'm rather good at Transfigurations

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by in an exciting blur. I became used to classes, and everything fell into a daily schedule. This morning, like the day before, I got up and got ready, then Scorpius and I went downstairs to breakfast (early, of course). And it appeared that it was going to be another normal day—I realize now how things appear can be very deceiving. Later, during breakfast the owls came to deliver letters. A letter was dropped in front of me, it was from Mum & Dad. I looked up to see that a letter had been dropped in front of Scorpius as well. He looked unsurely at the letter. In the center was his name, in cursive, 'Scorpius Malfoy'. He snatched up the letter and headed for the door. But as he picked up the letter I saw a pair of names in the corner in the same penmanship, the names of the sender, 'Draco & Astoria Malfoy'.

As I thought about it dawned on me Scorpius still hadn't written to his parents, or received any letters from anyone. I had forgotten to bring it up, after the one time. Was I a bad friend for forgetting and not noticing when I got so many letters yet he got none. I had no time to decide this because Scorpius took the letter, put it in his schoolbag, and headed out of the Great Hall. So, I grabbed my letter from where it had fallen, stuffed it in my schoolbag and followed Scorpius.

As I left the Great Hall I spotted Scorpius, he was already at the top of the Grand Staircase. I hurried after him, taking the stairs two at a time. I called out to Scorpius, but he didn't stop, big surprise there, I know he was going to the Common Room to get away room me, to read that letter. I followed him all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms; where Scorpius gave the password (which is "The Bee's Knee's", who comes up with these?), and entered. But before the portrait swung shut I grabbed it and followed Scorpius into the common room and up the stairs, to the Boy's Dormitory.

But when I entered the dormitory Scorpius wasn't reading his letter, he was picking something up off his bedside table.

"Aren't you going to read you letter?" I asked Scorpius, wishing my mouth would keep shut, because really, could I have been more obvious in why I was following him? But I realize, after 11 years of life that my mouth likes to speak of its own accord. I should have at least pretended not to been following him for that reason.

"Yes Mr. Nosy, I will. But classes start soon, and I had forgotten my Defense Against the Dark Arts book and homework up here, and I needed it for class today," Scorpius replied, I detected a slight tone of annoyance in his voice (which was totally uncalled for).

"Oh—Well—Why didn't you stop when I called to you then?" I demanded, because when people call to you it is customary to stop and wait for them or at least acknowledge that you hear them.

"Because classes start soon and I had to get my book, and you would have slowed me down with your... slowness."

"Why didn't you say something at least?"

"Because maybe I didn't want to deal with your nosiness!" Scorpius bit back sharply.

I was shocked, I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just simply nodded, turned around, and walked slowly down the stairs. I would be a lying if I said I wasn't a little hurt. Scorpius slowly and silently followed after me. We walked in this manner all the way to our classroom, and didn't say a word the entire time.

I was so focused on Scorpius's reaction, and his secretiveness, and his overall attitude, to even think about how much I disliked Professor Palmer, and how rude he was to me all class. I think Rose noticed something was wrong, because she kept looking over at me, giving me a concerned look. She was probably noticing my lack of reaction to Professor Palmer's rude comments.

We went on in this way throughout the class. After Double Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, right when I was heading to lunch, Scorpius disappeared. I noticed to late to follow him, so I went to lunch with Rosie and Luce. I figured he'd have to go to Potions, so he'd turn up. Rose and Luce talked around me, but I didn't hear them, I was in a strange kind of a daze. I sat there, pushing my food around on my plate, barely even eating (which was surprising, because I really like Hogwart's food).

"Albus... ALBUS!" Rose finally snapped me out of my daze. "Are you and Scorpius getting along alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Well good, because he's coming to sit down to eat, and I don't want this lunch to get more awkward and stiff, like D.A.D.A. was."

I looked up, and sure enough, Scorpius was walking towards us. He sat down next to Lucy, across the table from me.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, because, I mean, who just wanders away from people like that, without any notice?

"I didn't know you were my babysitter; I was up in the dorm," Scorpius replied casually, as he piled his plate up with food, pretending we weren't on bad terms or maybe trying to stop the arguing and leave the whole thing alone—I didn't feel like leaving it alone.

"To read that letter?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that? I can't read my own letters without you hovering over me?" Scorpius snapped at me, obviously still upset and edgy.

"I'm not 'hovering'.I'm just worried as to why you have to hide your letter from me."

"It's not hiding, it's a personal letter, and you don't need to read it!"

"Well—" I began, but Rose cut me off. "BOYS!" She paused for a moment as Scorpius and I fell into silence, then she continued, "I don't mean to break up you little spat, but lunch is over, and it's time for Potions class."

We looked at one another then grabbed our bags and raced towards the dungeons, avoiding walking directly next to one another. When in the classroom we sat down (unfortunately Scorpius and I are partners) and Slughorn quickly explained the potion we were to be making, and a piece of white chalk wrote the instructions on the blackboard behind him (which made it rather difficult to see, seeing as Slughorn is rather... large). Then we began gathering our supplies. All the while Scorpius and I didn't speak a word to each other.

We were nearly done with our potion (which was turning out rather well if I do say so myself, Slughorn is always saying I get my father and grandmother's potions skills) when I asked Scorpius about the letter once more, which reflecting on it probably wasn't the wisest decision. "Why won't you tell me what is in your letter?"

"Because it's my letter, from my parents, and you don't need to see it. I'll ask you again, when did you become my babysitter?" Scorpius replied irritably.

"I'm just worried why my best friend is hiding things from me," I defended, which was a perfectly acceptable reason to be curious, really, it is.

"Really? Worried about what's in a letter from my parents?"

"Well, they don't write for a month, and then when they do write you become all secretive! I think I have reason to worry!"

"No, you don't! You're just worried because you think all these terrible about my family. You're just like everyone else Albus! You hear all these terrible things about my family, and you believe them! You think you know what my family is like, but you don't!" With that Scorpius picked up a handful of... I'm not sure what, and threw it in our potion. Then it exploded.

I say this calmly, but it was no small ordeal. I'm pretty sure at least two people were sent to the Hospital Wing (one which might have been Logan, from our dormitory). Slughorn sent us straight to the Headmaster's office (though technically, I didn't do anything). Scorpius and I walked quickly and silently to Headmaster Knave's office. We went up a spiral staircase (after telling a gargoyle the password, "School is for losers"—seriously people? Who comes up with these passwords?) to see the Headmaster sitting behind a large, ornate, wooden desk. Knave said, "So you two are the ones who caused all the commotion in the dungeons." Alright, he was calm, and didn't seem to harsh, I began to relax. Bad move.

I soon realized Knave could be unfair, mean, and calm, all at once—no one should possess these qualities in this combination, no one. And he tried to make you relax in the beginning so he can pounce on you, and rip you to shreds, really, he's like that. No matter how much I tried to explain to him that this was all Scorpius; fault, he would not listen.

And to make it worse, all the while one of the portraits behind the Headmaster's desk kept staring at me with this... look. As if he knew I would end up here and I was some despicable person who deserved the punishment I was getting, which is so not true, and his attitude was getting on my nerves. I was simply being a concerned friend, that is not a crime! Why can no one see that I have not committed a felony? But then the portrait next to that one was beaming at me like a crazy person, which was equally unsettling. And then, to top it all off, I got the night in detention!

So, a month into school and I had my first detention. What was Mum going to think?

We went to the remainder of classes and then to dinner (where Scorpius ate a lot of food, while I had no appetite what-so-ever, so it was totally not fair... though it may have something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten any lunch...). I avoided telling Rose, because she would be rude about it, and give me some speech about how I deserved it, and I need to be more responsible. I didn't tell Lucy simply because she would tell Rose. Scorpius and I didn't speak to one another, and time seemed to drag on forever. After dinner Scorpius and I silently descended to the dungeons, for detention.

Slughorn had us cleaning cauldrons, vials, and tables. When we began Slughorn went into his office, and left us alone in the room. We worked in silence for some time.

"I'm sorry for bugging you about the letter, you were right I was making assumptions," I apologized quietly, while scrubbing a cauldron.

Scorpius looked up at me from where he was scrubbing a table, surprised. He nodded and said, "I'm sorry too. For blowing up the potion and for keeping my letter from you—"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Let me finish! There was nothing to hide in my letter, I was just being angry, and assuming things, and being purposely rude."

"You shouldn't have to show me your letters from your parents, I don't show you mine."

"Well, I want to prove there is nothing bad in the letter so... here." Scorpius pulled his letter from his schoolbag, and handed it to me. I tried to argue but he shoved the letter into my hand. I opened the letter, and read it. It was quite short, and was as follows;

_'Dear Scorpius,_

_How has the first month of school been? We got the letter that you were sorted into Gryffindor, congratulations! I'm sorry that we didn't write earlier. Your grandmother was extremely sick, and we were helping your grandfather take care of her, and we couldn't get a moment to write to you. Your grandmother is fine now, so don't worry about her. Anyway, how are you liking classes? Have you made any good friends? Write soon._

_All our love,_

_Your Mum & Dad'_

I looked up to see Scorpius staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"Okay," I said, nodding slowly, handing the letter back to Scorpius.

"Okay?" Scorpius repeated, eyebrow's raising further.

"Okay, you were right, nothing wrong with your letter!" I admitted, giving Scorpius a smile.

"Yeah, I know," Scorpius said, smiling back at me. " I was just wondering if I could tell them yo were the good friend I made?"

"Yeah," I nodded, grin spreading.

"Alright then."

I think it was then that I realized maybe I shouldn't always believe the opinion of other people, even my family.

A little while later Slughorn came in and told us we could go. As we left Scorpius asked me, "Can I call you Al? You know, as a nickname."

"Sure," I agreed easily, paused then asked, "Can I call you Scor?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter down, next chapter Holiday & Visits. Hoped you liked the chapter! I went through and slightly edited all the chapters, nothing to noticeable though. Any feedback is awesome


	4. Holidays & Visits

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure we are all aware that I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

**Holiday & Visits**

**(a.k.a. Home Again, Home Again)**

Christmas Holiday is finally here! Scorpius and I have boarded the train and soon I will get to see my family again—I am so excited. I wonder what has changed at home? I do regret leaving Hogwarts, as it looks amazing blanketed in snow—and it's fun to have snowball fights on the grounds. Also, I'm not sure how much I will get to see Scorpius. I have tried to talk him into coming over to my house, but he's really reluctant, so I am not sure if we will see each other at all over the holidays. But Scorpius has promised to write.

Scorpius and I found an empty compartment. As soon as we sat down I immediately tried to make plans, as I am determined not to be bored all winter without Scorpius. "Scorpius, you are going to come over, right?"

Scorpius looked uneasy, "Well... I don't know Al... do you want to come over to my house instead?", he suggested, grimacing.

"How about this? You come over to my house during this holiday and I will go to your house during the summer holidays."

Scorpius still looked unsure, but after a moment he nodded, "Alright, but I'll have to ask my parents first."

"Awesome!" I said, happy that we now had some semblance of a plan. "I'll write you about a time."

But then it hit me; I still haven't told my parents that my best friend is a Malfoy. But there was no need to worry yet, they probably wouldn't react badly. My dad is totally against any sort of prejudice, so there will be no bad reactions, of course. I'm being ridiculous for even thinking there would have been a problem.

Rosie and Lucy entered the compartment then, taking seats—Lucy sat next to me and Rosie sat across from her, next to Scorpius. The train ride back to London was a good one, the four of us had fun talking and Lucy had brought Exploding Snap which we played several rounds of.

The train slowed to a stop as we pulled into King's Cross Station. We gathered up our things, and Scorpius promised to write as he headed off into the crowd to find his parents. Rose, Luce, and I had no trouble finding _our_ family. Our family sorta sticks out like a sore thumb. I mean, how many families are there that have _only_ about thirty people in it, with over half them being red-headed? Not many, I will tell you. As we drew closer to our family they spotted us coming toward them, and Lily immediately rushed forward and gave me the biggest-most-suffocating-hug I think I have ever received in my _life_.

"It has been so lonely around the house without you there," Lily whined at me. Interesting, Mum and Dad had said she been just fine without me home in their letters. But, Mum and Dad would try to keep me from worrying about Lil while I was at Hogwarts. But I doubt she was as bored as she said—we have so many cousins and family friends who are not at Hogwarts whom come in and out of the house all the time I don't see how she could get bored.

Mum and Dad greeted me enthusiastically. "How was school so far?", Mum asked me, pulling me into a hug.

"Great! You should see some of the spells I can do now!" I told her.

"Well, you know you can't do magic at home," Dad reminded me, pulling me out of Mum's hug and into his. "Happy in Gryffindor?", he asked, and I just nodded in response, knowing the secret that had passed between us.

James and Fred came over then and joined us then with their luggage. So Mum, Dad, James, Lily, and I

said our good-byes to the rest of the family and headed for home.

ØØØØØØØØØØ

Observations About Being Home:

1. You can get incredibly bored without friends

2. You still have work from classes to do, despite not going to classes

3. Your sister will follow you around to the point of insanity, because she hasn't seen you for about three months

4. Home feels _different_ (and you might not be able to identify what the difference is)

5. Being contained in one house with your brother may just make you go crazy

6. You really start missing your best friend

7. That said best friend will write you constantly, because said friend may be getting equally bored and/or driven insane

8. Said friend always signs their full name at the end of letters, why remains a mystery

9. Said friend fails to write to you when you attempt to make plans for said friend to visit your house

10. Your mother's cooking pales in comparison to that of Hogwarts

11. Even if you get up early you cannot get breakfast early

12. You may be going crazy

13. You get to see family again which is a good and bad thing

14. Number Thirteen is due to the fact that your family asks constantly how Hogwarts is; particularly aforementioned sister

grandparents dote on you a lot after not seeing you for a while

16. ...I think I might die of boredom and annoyedness (a word I just made up)

ØØØØØØØØØØ

Scorpius and I had kept a regular correspondence since splitting ways on the train. We had decided that he would come over the day before my family's annual Christmas party, spend the night, then go to the party with me. Well, actually _I_ thought up this brilliant idea and recently sent a letter to Scorpius saying so... but I have yet to receive a letter back.

Well that was until now. Mum just handed me a letter that had come with the morning post. I ripped open the letter and it read as follows;

_'Al,_

_Sorry it took so long to reply, but I wanted to talk to my parents about your idea before I gave you a reply, but they were in France for some business. Alright Al, I have to admit something to you; I hadn't told my parents you were a Potter, I always just referred to you as "Al" in my letters. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them who you are, I was just a bit nervous as to their reaction. But they took it quite well—they didn't have a problem with it._

_Now about your idea, I'm not sure about going to a party with so many people I don't know, but I suppose I will come to your Christmas Party. Please send a list of things I should bring to your house to spend the night (pillows, blankets, et cetera). Also, is the party formal or informal? What time should I arrive at your house?_

_Nervously Awaiting Your Reply,_

_Scorpius Malfoy'_

He was coming! He finally wrote back and said he was coming... and with a decent excuse for not writing. I could have done a dance (except that I was sitting at the breakfast table). I excused myself from the table to go upstairs and write a letter back.

_'Scorpius,_

_I am very excited about you coming! Here's a list of what you should bring: a pair of pajamas, and a change of clothes (or more if you wish to stay longer). Pillows and blankets are not required, unless you have a preferred blanket or pillow, which in that case feel free to bring one but we have plenty of pillows and blankets. The party is completely and utterly informal. Arrive at anytime you please, except at some ridiculously ungodly hour (such as 4 in the morning). Bring anything else you wish._

_Eagerly Awaiting Your Arrival,_

_Al_

_P.S. Don't be nervous, everything will work out great!'_

I rolled up my letter and tied it to Dumbledore—my snowy owl. I let him out through my window and went to tell my parents.

"Scorpius is coming over!" I shouted as I raced down the stairs, into the sitting room, where my parents were.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow. That was when it hit me; I still hadn't told my parents my best friend was a Malfoy, I just asked if 'a friend' could come over.

This was rather dumb of me. 'This' being a number of things: one, not telling my parents Scorpius was my best friend and a Malfoy, two, forgetting I forgot to tell them said information, and three, telling them in such a ridiculous manner (because my tactic didn't get any better from here).

I nodded in a rather dumb fashion (at least I could have been smart or witty about it).

"I was wondering why you had been writing to him all break," was all Mum said.

"Wait, you knew I was writing to Scorpius?" I said, now completely surprised. Mum's deduction skills always impressed (and sometimes agitated) me.

"Yes, Al. We knew who you were writing to, and we would be happy to have him over," Dad nodded.

ØØØØØØØØØØ

47 minutes till Scorpius arrives

Waiting is hard! And normally I am not an impatient person, but this was _killing_ me!

Scorpius wrote to me; to make sure 7 in the morning wasn't an ungodly hour in my book, which I confirmed it wasn't. So Scorpius will be here at 7 a.m.

35 minutes till Scorpius arrives

I hate waiting... Maybe I should have told him 4 _wasn't_ an ungodly hour.

22 minutes till Scorpius arrives

Ugh, I think time has slowed—I mean physically slowed down simply to torture me.

5 minutes till Scorpius

I have moved my waiting to the entrance hall. Oh, someone just knocked—Scorpius is early!

ØØØØØØØØØØ

I opened the door and Scorpius was standing there, staring at me. It took me a moment, but then I realised I was being a bad host.

"Oh, sorry, come on in!"

Scorpius entered the house, carrying a small bag. We climbed the staircase to my room (without waking anyone. But who needs to sleep at seven 'o' clock in the morning anyway?), where Scorpius put his stuff. He pulled a pillow, blankets, a few school books out of the small bag. He said, "I'll just leave my clothes in the bag."

I nodded, "Nice bag."

Scorpius smiled back, "It works great for hiding things."

After Scorpius had put down his stuff I gave him a tour of the house. Then we returned to my bedroom and tried to remain as quiet as possible, because we were trying to be respectful to the other people in my house (psh, yeah right, us be quiet? No. We had loads to talk about. Besides who's asleep at seven anyway? As previously mentioned, seven is not an ungodly hour; it is a perfectly acceptable hour, as I later tried to explain to James).

ØØØØØØØØØØ

Ten Reasons Why I Have An Awesome Life Right Now

1. Scorpius is at my house; have I mentioned how _bored_ I've been without him?

2. The Christmas Party is tomorrow

3. I believe I smell bacon! I am definitely hungry, and bacon will make me very happy

4. James is not bothering me about waking him "early" any longer (anytime after seven is _not_ early anyway)

5. Lily is no longer following me everywhere I go, she actually seems to be avoiding me—weird but still good

6. Mum and Dad are perfectly fine with my best mate being a Malfoy

7. Said parents are okay with said best mate of a certain aforementioned family being in our house

8. My schoolwork is completed, so I don't have to worry about doing work while Scorpius is over

9. Aforementioned best mate seems to be getting slightly more relaxed while here, which makes things less awkward (though he still is overly polite)

10. I am not dead, which always makes life better

ØØØØØØØØØØ

We had a very delicious breakfast: eggs, bacon and toast with jam from Aunt Sue. Scorpius is getting used to my house and family, which I consider fantastic. He is quite the adapter to situations, I am surprised to discover. And Lils is avoiding Scorpius and I like we have the plague which is just fine by me. I love my sister—really I do—but her recent incessant following had gotten annoying. So I am glad she had stopped—though I don't know why, but I'm sure it doesn't really matter all that much, just Lils being weird.

I am certainly looking forward to going to Grandmum's and Grandpa's for the Christmas Party and I'm sure Scopius is going to love the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have actually had it written forever and I just needed to type it. Also I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I decided to split this chapter in two so to give the time at the Burrow its own chapter. Well onward-to the Burrow! (In **Parties & People**)

I wrote this beginning of a story that may or may not develop in to anything and posted it on my livejournal. You don't have to be a member to read it so if you would read it and give me feedback on whether or not you would like me to write more on it you can either drop a comment there or PM me here, here's the link .com/ (it is entitled **Annoyance - preview**). It is in the same "universe" as LLASP but this one deals with a different set of characters, primarily Dominique and Louis Weasley.


	5. Parties & People

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and everyone knows it-as my initials are not now nor will they ever be J.K.R.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Parties & People  
(a.k.a. More or Less Some More Prejudice)**

It is Christmas Eve and the Christmas party is today! Scorpius will be going home after the party sadly. But, obviously he wants to spend Christmas with his family. We've had loads of fun while he was here; James, Lily (who finally came out of hiding and has insisted on calling him 'Scor' despite his protest), Scorpius and I have played endless Quidditch matches (with Scorpius here we can play two against two). Mum and Dad even played a few matches with us. We also played some rounds of Exploding Snap after it got dark or too cold to play Quidditch.

Everyone woke "early" this morning. Once more I must reiterate; _seven is not early_. Scorpius seemed quite nervous all morning, which is natural when he is about to meet a large number of new people. But I kept telling Scorpius not to worry, that everyone was great, and he would have loads of fun.

We took the floo to the Burrow at a quarter till noon and we were some of the first to arrive—behind Uncle Charlie (who had been staying at the Burrow for a week), Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. I introduced Scorpius to Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey and Uncle Charlie. None of them seemed surprised that I was friends with a Malfoy, or showed dislike towards him—the reactions Scorpius had expected. Even though my aunt and uncles were polite, Scorpius seemed much more relaxed with Lucy, Rose and I. Then I introduced him to grandad and gran. They also didn't seem bothered by him being a Malfoy. Granddad mentioned how he had seen Scorpius, before in the Ministry with his mum.

Scorpius seemed quite nervous the entire time, and only said "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." His behavior was of course ridiculous—my grandparents were nice people; why would they be mean to him?

Though we were some of the first to arrive we were quickly followed by more and more people. The Burrow had become quite crowded, and most everyone was outside. I pulled Scorpius through the crowds of people outside. We ran into the Macmillan's; Aunt Sue gave me a big hug. They must have just arrived as they were still all together and had yet to disperse through the crowd. I introduced Scorpius to Ernie and Sue along with their eight children. Five of them went to school with us, though Scorpius only really knows Noah. So, I introduced him to Cece, Iris, Diana, Marc, Lizzie, Kevin and little Benjy.

"I'm glad you made a good friend at school," Sue told me smiling sweetly. I nodded and Sue continued talking, "How was Hogwarts?"

"Good," I replied.

"That's great. Enjoying classes?"

"Yes," I nodded, going through the routine I had with my aunts and uncles I had seen in the house, and that I expected to endure for a while.

"Which subject is your favourite?" Aunt Sue asked.

"We will leave you alone," Ernie interjected, smiling at Sue, "Let you go talk with friends."

I smiled gratefully at Ernie and towed Scorpius away from the Macmillan's, toward where some of my cousins and our friends had congregated.

But, part of the way there, Neville stopped me, "Hi, Albus."

"Hiya, Neville."

"Hello Professor Longbottom," Scorpius said, sounding oddly formal in such an informal setting.

"Hi Scorpius. I didn't know you were coming, but I'm glad to see you. You can just call me Neville outside of school. These are my children; you might already know Frank, but this is Alice and Augusta."

"Hello," Scorpius greeted. Alice and Augusta returned the greeting, as did Frank.

"I actually wanted to ask you Al if you know where your parents are," Neville said, turning back to me.

"No, sorry Neville," I told him. "I am not sure where they are."

"That's fine, I'll find them… eventually," Neville said with a rueful smile. And with that Neville started his to make his way through the crowd.

Scorpius and I started back on our path, and Frank, Alice, and Augusta followed us. Scorpius turned to me, "Professor Longbottom comes to your family parties?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I told you he was a family friend."

We finally reached where my cousins and friends were gathered. I began introducing Scorpius to people. Marc was over with the group now (he must have made his way over while we were talking to Neville), and he was snogging Sucre—I had to yank them apart to introduce Scorpius to Sucre. I also introduced him to Mike, Asa, and Fi. Although all of them went to school with us, Scorpius hadn't ever truly met them; though he had probably seen me talking with them, but Scorpius tended to hang back when I talked with them. I also introduced him to Roxy and Hugo, the only cousins of mine not at Hogwarts.

After introductions everyone else went bacl to what they were doing, while Scorpius and I stood having nothing to do. It was strange not having anything to do at the Burrow. I was usually always busy at the Burrow when hanging out with my cousins and friends.

Finally, with nothing else to do, I offered to introduce Scorpius to more of the numerous people at the party. Scorpius nodded and we set off.

"Hello Kingsley," I called out, spotting the tall man among the crowd.

"Hello Albus, have a good first term?" Kingsley replied in his low rumbling voice.

"Certainly did. This is my friend, Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," I introduced Scorpius and Kingsley.

"Hello, Scorpius," greeted Kingsley, extending his hand to Scorpius.

Scorpius took his hand, shaking it and said, "Hello, sir."

"Well, we are off to greet more people, see you later Kingsley!" I waved good-bye to Kingsley.

"Bye Albus, it was nice meeting you Scorpius," Kingsley waved us good-bye. Scorpius and I nodded good-bye in response as we walked away.

"You are on a first name basis with the Minister of Magic?" Scorpius whispered to me as we hurried off.

"Sure, Kingsley is a family friend; I've known him since I was born," I shrugged.

"Is every famous person a 'family friend'?"

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous." I smirked, "Could you, imagine how big our parties would be then?"

"I would imagine it would be quite a big party," Scorpius replied sarcastically.

"You are right, it would get _so_ crowded."

"What would get crowded?" Michael asked, who had appeared suddenly in front of Scorpius and I.

"The Burrow—if we had a large party due to the number of famous people my family was friends with," I explained.

"Ah, you are right about that; it would get terribly crowded," Michael smirked back.

"Scorpius, this is Michael Corner and Terry Boot," I gestured to Mike and Terry, who had come up behind Michael, "More family friends. Michael, Terry, this is Scorpius Malfoy, my best mate."

"Nice to meet you," Michael said, shaking Scorpius' hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Terry said politely.

I spotted Teddy's blue hair suddenly and saying a very quick good-bye to Mike and Terry rushed to catch up to him.

"Hiya Teddy!" I called as I approached.

Teddy swung around from where he was talking to Vicky. "Oh, hi Al."

Scorpius caught up to me (who I might have accidentally left standing around with Michael and Terry in my excitement), and I quickly introduced him, "Teddy, this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is Teddy."

Scorpius and Teddy shook hands but Scorpius seemed slightly distracted in his scepticism of Teddy's blue hair.

"Teddy is like my brother," I explained to Scorpius. Scorpius simply nodded in comprehension, still staring at Teddy's hair.

"ALBUS!" Aunt Hermione came hurrying over with Uncle Ron not far behind. "Rose has been telling me about you classes, and it sounds like you are quite the Defence student—just like your parents." She pulled me into a hug as if she hadn't seen me in ages (though she had just seen me on the platform). "Oh, who is this?" She asked me while looking at Scorpius.

"This is my best mate, Scorpius," I told her.

"It's nice to meet you," Scorpius said politely.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Aunt Hermione replied. Uncle Ron simply nodded from behind her. "Well…. We better go find Rose and Hugo, and see what they are up to."

"Alright, see you later," I nodded to the two of them.

I watched as they walked away. As Uncle Ron passed my dad he whispered something to him. My dad gave him one of my dad's classic exasperated looks and said something back to him.

Teddy pulled at my shoulder, "Al, can you help me with something inside for a second? Scorpius will be fine for a second by himself, I'm sure."

I nodded, "I guess."

"Good, come on." Teddy tugged me through the crowd toward the house. He pulled me inside then led me upstairs to the top floor. He pushed me inside and then closed the door. Then, as we began to talk, I realised Teddy had wanted to talk. "Al, how did you become friends with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"We shared a compartment on the way to school, why?"

"Why didn't you sit with Rose or Lucy or James or anyone of the numerous members of our family on the train?" Teddy asked.

"I couldn't find Rose or Lucy, and why would I sit with James?" I replied. "Why does it matter anyway?"

"I just don't know if he is a good friend for you," Teddy said cautiously.

"Why? He's not like the way people think of him and his family," I defended Scorpius.

"You have to understand something about the Malfoy's, there is a reason why they have all been in Slytherin for generations."

"Scorpius is in Gryffindor," I informed him and was glad to see his surprise. "Plus, Slytherin doesn't equal evil."

"Yeah, if you remember my Gran was a Slytherin, and through her Scorpius is my second cousin. I know Slytherin doesn't 'equal evil', but it does mean ambition which means they tend to look out for only themselves."

"And again, Scorpius is a Gryffindor."

"You can't possibly understand what his family is like Al. What Scorpius just believes because he was born—"

I don't know why or where it came from but suddenly I had punched Teddy and I was yelling 'You're so _stupid_ Teddy!'

I ran to the door, yanking it open, and to my surprise I found myself face-to-face with Scorpius.

"_Al_!" Teddy yelped.

"Come on," I muttered to Scorpius and began hurrying down the stairs.

Scorpius followed me down and after we were down one floor he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Why? Teddy is the one being stupid," I said roughly.

"But you got along so well with him—you said he was like you brother. Then he meets me and you two start fighting."

"Well for one, when I say he is like my brother that doesn't mean we get along; if you want proof just look at James and me," I pointed out.

"I guess that's true, but—" Scorpius started.

"But nothing. There is no need to apologise, and that's the end of it," I told him.

Scorpius nodded and we started to head back outside.

"I should probably go home soon," Scorpius said.

"Okay," I said as I waved to Seamus and Lavender as we came out of the Burrow and back into the throng of people. "I'll get my dad."

"You don't have to bother your dad," Scorpius said quickly.

"It's not 'bothering', stop worrying so much," I told him as we weaved through the crowd towards my dad. "Dad, Scorpius is ready to go home."

"Alright then." Dad said something quickly to Neville—who had apparently found him—then he turned back to Scorpius and I, "How do you want to go home: sidelong apparate, floo…?"

""I'll just take the floo home," Scorpius said.

"Okay, let's go inside then."

So we headed back inside (I seem to be doing a lot of in and out of the Burrow today). We walked over to the fireplace while Dad grabbed Scorpius' bag.

"Thank you for having me at your home, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said politely, nodding to Dad.

"Of course Scorpius, you may come over anytime. You were a pleasure to have over," Dad said smiling.

Scorpius nodded to my dad. "Bye Al. See you on the platform," Scorpius said to me.

"Yeah, see you soon," I said.

Scorpius grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He said "Malfoy Manor" loudly. Then with a burst of green flame he was off through the network, heading home.

I stood there only a moment longer before Dad and I returned to the party. I couldn't wait for term to start already.

* * *

**A/N:** Some of the relationships you see (such as Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan) were the ideas of the brilliant thanfiction writer of _Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness_. A great read if you are looking for an epic story.

Alright, I have an **offer** for you I will write a story, 20 Random Facts (each with an explanation) or just give general info on any character of the LLASPverse (which entails any Next Gen character, whether or not they have been seen in the story yet). For the list I had up of students in Al's year just PM me. Here is the condition though. In order to do it you have to review. Comment, criticism, whatever (but it can't just be "I like it" or "I love it" you have to say what you love or like) and I will give you any of the above offered. If you having any questions about that just PM me.

On a similar note, for Christmas I will be posting one random fact about each of the 40 students in Al's year (Al included). I have enjoyed doing it and I hope you will enjoy reading them!


End file.
